Vozes
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A vítima. O réu. O julgado. 17 anos, altura mediana, cabelos loiros, olhos claros, pele branca. 17 anos de uma vida de alguém que teve tudo e teve tempo para perder tudo. - Draco Malfoy


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **XX Challenger Relâmpago do fórum 6v, mestrado pela Dana Norram

**Ship:** Draco

**Capa:** por Buh - link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** A vítima. O réu. O julgado. 17 anos, altura mediana, cabelos loiros, olhos claros, pele branca. 17 anos de uma vida de alguém que teve tudo e teve tempo para perder tudo.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** a Buh, que não betou-betou, mas ajudou pacas

**Finalização: **26 de fevereiro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Vozes**

E ali está ele.

Já não há dementadores na sala, e o homem sentado muitos metros acima da cadeira de condenados quase pode agradecer por isso. Mesmo depois de toda a polêmica e pressão que teve que enfrentar para poder afastar definitivamente os dementadores dos tribunais, do Ministério e da comunidade mágica em geral.

Comunidade que ainda encara o pânico da guerra. Mesmo que já não haja mais guerra, ainda há o pânico. Essas coisas não somem na névoa de um dia para o outro. Foi assim da primeira vez, ele não deveria ter esperado menos naquela.

Mesmo que houvesse menos dúvidas, menos medo, menos máscaras na frente de assassinos, menos inocentes camuflados entre dragões.

Duas guerras depois, ele ainda esperava não ter que matar crianças.

Ele, talvez, não chamaria de criança o garoto sentado muitos metros abaixo de sua posição, na cadeira de condenados. Não havia como chamar de inocente o olhar que ele o lançava. Não feroz. Não mordaz. Não forte. Mas certamente não inocente ou piedoso ou implorante.

Draco Malfoy podia não saber pedir perdão, mas já não tinha força para desafiar, se é que era isso que ele tentava fazer encarando o Ministro da Magia, seu juiz, daquela forma.

E Kingsley Shacklebolt daria muito para não ter que responder por esse título naquele momento. Ex-auror. Ex-chefe dos aurores. Ex-integrante da Ordem da Fênix. Ele não aceitara comandar um país para ter o poder de condenar crianças. Havia a ordem a ser restaurada, medidas que precisavam ser tomadas, vidas que precisavam de renovação, comensais a ser capturados. Aquele desespero mudo nos olhos do menino não era o de um comensal.

Talvez todos naquele tribunal já estavam condenados. Só precisavam ser informados disso.

Os guardas, condenados a escoltar prisioneiros, inocentes ou não, a um destino que fora imposto a eles mesmos: a prisão, muitas vezes algemados às suas próprias dores, suas próprias perdas, a vingança silenciosa da guerra que já acabara.

A imprensa, de registros negados, fotos manipuladas, páginas rasgadas. A tinta negra pintando listas de nomes cada vez maiores em suas páginas. Os nomes dos mortos, nomes dos homenageados, nomes dos condenados. Nomes solenes, como o de Malfoy, antes cantando aos berros nas manchetes como aquele que precisaria de maior firmeza em seu julgamento, para ser auto-questionado na mesma página por conta daquele menino.

Todas as testemunhas e audiência do tribunal, que esperavam por uma voz. Talvez a mesma voz que quiseram ouvir condenando um outro assassino, ou inocentando um outro pai de família. Ouvidos e olhos atentos para o garoto loiro sentado no centro da sala redonda, que não deveria estar ali. Deveria estar estudando. Deveria estar namorando. Deveria estar vivendo.

Mas estava em uma guerra.

A vítima. O réu. O julgado. 17 anos, altura mediana, cabelos loiros, olhos claros, pele branca. 17 anos de uma vida de alguém que teve tudo e teve tempo para perder tudo. Altura baixa demais para um adolescente saudável da aristocracia bruxa. Cabelos que um dia foram muito mais arrumados e brilhantes do que estavam ali. A pele branca opaca, marcada, demonstrando todo o cansaço de estar naquela posição, depois de tudo. Olhos que não deixavam um único ponto, dizendo muito mais do que os lábios finos cerrados firmemente. Uma mensagem negada. Uma voz abafada, não ouvida pelos guardas, pelas testemunhas ou pela imprensa.

O júri. O juiz. Aqueles que não devem olhar nos olhos dos condenados, devem olhar para a lei a ser aplicada com pulso firme em toda a sua diretriz pré estabelecida pela magnitude do Estado. A lei que diz que, mesmo não tendo conseguido matar ninguém, aquele menino tentou. Mais de uma vez. Que diz que seu nome estava envolvido entre a lista de suspeitos de seguirem o inimigo número um do Estado, antes de sua derrota, e que, mesmo que ele não tenha tomado parte de suas ações, partilhou de suas ideologias. Ainda que meliantes já condenados por essa mesma acusação berrem entre as grades de sua prisão que os Malfoy foram rebaixados, renegados e já não poderiam ser considerados parte do honrado grupo que exibia o título de Comensais da Morte.

Havia vozes demais naquela sala, gritando ao mesmo tempo contra e a favor de Draco Malfoy. Tantas, que Kingsley Shacklebolt quase poderia ouvir, se conseguisse deixar de olhar para os dois pontos cinzas que não o deixavam. Havia mais do que súplicas e acusações nos olhos de Draco Malfoy. E Kingsley soube que não deveria ter olhado no momento em que o fez. Um auror não matava crianças. E se, naquele momento, ele tivesse um último pedido a ser feito, ele pediria para não ter que fazer aquilo.

Mas esse era um direito reservado somente àquela criança, e um Malfoy usaria de toda a sua retórica para se livrar de suas acusações, mas não imploraria por um perdão negado por tantos olhos.

E a retórica de Draco estava naquele cinza. E Kingsley desejou saber mais sobre o cinza antes de se arriscar a falar sobre ele, seus erros, suas dores e seu destino.

- Senhor Ministro, a sessão deve começar, não podemos mais adiar.

Shacklebolt não demonstrou a perturbação que o toque do assistente em seu ombro provocou. Somente piscou frente à informação, fugindo do cinza, e fez um pequeno gesto de aceitação com a cabeça, suspirando antes de se erguer, encarando os presentes de forma generalizada para dar início ao julgamento.

A figura alta e ereta do Ministro da Magia se destacava na audiência, não seria muito esperar silêncio respeitoso ao seu movimento, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Antes que Shacklebolt pudesse dizer as primeiras palavras contra Draco Malfoy, uma figura pequena surgiu do outro lado da bancada suspensa acima do acusado, fazendo com que todas as vozes se agitassem novamente. E uma frase, muito semelhante à outra dita ali muito tempo antes, foi recebida com surpresa e agitação por todos os presentes. Sem exceção.

- Harry James Potter, testemunha de defesa.

E Kingsley soube. Se o Ministro não tinha o poder de fazer o que precisava ser feito, Potter tinha.

**FIM**

**NA: Cara, eu li esse chall e tive 3 plots, assim, na lata. Se der, escrevo as 3, por enquanto fico só com essa, e ela vai de presente pra Twin, que tem agüentado minhas ausências e meus mimimis, e continua comigo!**

**Beijos, anjo.**

**E, gente, me digam o que acham, pelamor!!!**


End file.
